Internal combustion gasoline engines include numerous environmental control mechanisms including an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve. The purpose of the EGR is to recirculate exhaust gas in the exhaust manifold to the inlet manifold. This will, as is well-known, reduce the emissions found in the normal exhaust of a gasoline engine and can increase fuel economy is some instances.
The EGR valve is controlled in opening by an electronically controlled solenoid device and in closing by a spring member. The solenoid is actuated to open a valve element and deactuated to permit the spring to close the valve element. The exhaust gas that is recirculated through the valve includes liquid and vapor corrosive elements that are detrimental to the working life of the solenoid and the electronic controls such as a position feedback sensor.